Reunion
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: All Tsuna wanted was to have a normal reunion. But when one adds in the Varia, an assassin, and secret plans, one never knows what to expect. 1827 BelxFran, 8059, XS. For kuroyukihime2.


Hi there, peoples! This is UniversalOverlordess signing on! I'm here with a Tsuna-reunion fic! First things first, though:

**Kuroyukihime2**: Here you go! I'm sorry it took me so long, but I wanted to write it the best I could with lots of humor! I hope that you enjoy it; I really do! I put a little bit of my soul into this, so if you see it floating around somewhere, you know what it is! Hearts!

Second things second:

**Warnings:** This story contains crack, and lots of it. It also has 1827, BelxFran, and XanxusxSqualo, but those aren't really something that you should have to be warned about...you just need to be warned about the crack...yeah. It also switches back and forth from different points of view. Just so you know...

Third things third:

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm really the one who first thought of this story, but I sold it for fifty dollars. I should have gotten a lot more money seeing as how it became _this_ popular. -grumbles-

Fourth things fourth:

Read and review; with every review, a star is saved! Save the stars!

* * *

They were like ninjas.

With swift and silent feet, they ran through the trees, each being as silent as possible, none of them daring to make a sound for fear of ruining their task. _In out in out in out in out._ Focus on breathing. Being stealthy was what ninjas were about; they slipped silently into their target's room, killed them swiftly, and then vanished into the night. And since they were like ninjas, that was what they had to focus on: being stealthy, swiftness, and being able to vanish.

Yes, they were like ninjas-

CRASH.

SNAP.

BANG.

"OWW!"

-or not.

Holding his left leg, Levi bounced up and down, biting his tongue as he tried not to scream out again. "Why did you do that, Boss?"

Xanxus pointed his gun at Levi's right leg. "Be quiet, trash, before I make you lose your other leg!"

"VOOII! Be quiet! All of you!"

Xanxus leaned forward, grabbed a handful of Squalo's hair and yanked him forward. "_You_ be quiet, you piece of shit!"

Lussuria began waving his hands back and forth in front of him. "We _all_ need to be quiet!"

Bel squatted down low to the ground. "Ushishishi. It's not working, Lussuria!" He said, rather loudly.

Squalo tried to pull his hair away from Xanxus's grip. "VOOOI!" He bellowed (Squalo never yelled: he bellowed). Let go!"

Xanxus tightened his grip. "Be quiet, trash!"

Mammon sighed. "If you pay me money, I'll make everyone shut up."

Xanxus raised his gun again, and pointed it at a random direction. "Pieces of shit! Shut UP!"

He fired his gun; Levi's eyes bulged, and he dropped down to the ground, holding his inner right thigh. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I...doctor...pain...hurt." And he passed out on the ground.

Bel smirked. "Ushishishi. The Prince is glad he is gone."

Squalo, who had finally managed to get Xanxus to let go of his hair, cleared his throat. "VOI! Let's get to it!"

Xanxus smacked him across his head. "Be quiet, shithead!"

Lussuria sighed, a happy smile on his face. "Don't we make the best family?"

He dodged three knives, a sword swipe, and a bullet. "Hey, hey! I was just stating my opinion!"

Mammon looked up at the trees around them, listening to their sounds echoing around them. "I think that we ruined the 'surprise' factor on this mission."

Bel laughed loudly.

Squalo turned on him. "VOOI! BE QUIET!"

Xanxus pulled his hair again. "_You_ be quiet!"

Up above all of them, squatting on one of the branches, Fran gave out a sigh. "You guys are the epitome of stealthy."

He leaned to the side as five knives came soaring his way. Bel stared up at him, wondering when Fran had appeared. Then he smiled. "Froggy really should be quiet. We are trying to do our job."

"You're doing a wonderful job, too. It's really great. I heard you about five miles away."

Xanxus pointed his gun at Fran. "Why are you here, trash? You're not part of the Varia."

Fran jumped down from the tree and landed next to Bel. It was true; since Mammon had come back, Fran had left the Varia, feeling that he wasn't needed. He wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for his Master. "I was asked to come and monitor you."

The Varia all felt insulted. Why would anyone feel as though they needed to be monitored? They were ace assassins, the best in their field. They never made mistakes.

Over on the ground by that one tree, Levi moaned out in pain.

Xanxus shot him.

Levi died.

...just kidding.

...maybe.

Levi groaned.

Everyone groaned as well. He wasn't dead!

Damn it!

"By who?" Lussuria asked, making a move to come towards Fran.

Fran walked to the other side of Bel, effectively avoiding Lussuria. "By someone who asked me to monitor you."

The Varia stared at him, waiting. He stared back at them. "What?"

Squalo sighed. "VOI! Let's just get going!"

As the group headed out once again, leaving Levi behind as he slowly bled to death (no one would miss him. I mean really?), Mammon floated over to Bel's shoulder. "You really need to tell him," he said, nodding in Fran's direction.

Bel smirked. "Ushishishi."

"If you pay me, I won't say anything."

And as the Varia (plus Fran) exited the forest, Mammon found himself fifty dollars richer.

[][][][][][]

Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Tenth boss of the Vongola famiglia, was a kind person at heart. Yes, he was able to tear people limb from limb; yes, he was _the_ most feared mafia boss in the whole world, but if one looked past all of that then one would see that he was a very kind and caring person. He didn't like to raise his voice if he didn't have to; he was just like that.

"Reborn! I do not need a guard to go to my own reunion! Half of my guardians will be there, and these are my friends that you are talking about! No, I will not permit you to hire a guard! I am not going to be Decimo when I am there. I'm just going to be No-Good-Tsuna!"

And with that, the very kind and caring mafia boss stormed out of the room, his flames leaving some very impressive scorch marks on the walls as he did. Reborn stared at him for a while before glancing over at Leon. "I think he has had too much coffee today," he said to his pet.

Leon yawned, his tongue sticking out before he curled up into a ball and fell back asleep. When he realized that Leon was not going to help him in his situation, Reborn glanced down at the letter he was holding in his hands.

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to our five year reunion. It will take place at the Narima Zoo at 6 pm. _

_We hope to see you there._

Reborn stared at the paper.

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_

"_What do you think is going to happen? Something bad? He can take care of himself."_

"_I understand, but-"_

"_Whatever. Just don't come running to me- it's pathetic. I don't even work for you."_

_I just want him to be safe._

Reborn sighed. "I'm getting soft, Leon."

Leon continued to snooze.

"But I took care of it. The Varia is going to keep an eye on things. With them there, I feel that Tsuna will be well guarded."

[][][][][][]

"You still haven't told us who told you to watch us."

Fran continued walking, Mammon's statement going unanswered. A split second later he hopped slightly to the left to avoid one of Bel's knives.

"Ushishishi. Stupid Frog. You don't ignore Mammon's questions."

Fran ignored them. Bel bristled. "Stupid Frog!" He took out a knife and jammed it deep into Fran's shoulder blade.

Fran didn't even wince; in fact, he shimmered and disappeared. All of the Varia (excluding Levi) stopped and stared. Mammon was the first to speak up. "An illusion."

Squalo blinked, stunned. "I didn't even see him cast it..."

Mammon held out his hand. "I called it. Pay up."

"VOOI! Like we brought money on this trip!"

Sighing, Lussuria took out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

Mammon stared at him. Lussuria gave in and handed over his wallet. Mammon took it and looked inside. A second later he tossed the wallet to the ground. "Why do you have a picture of that Fran boy sleeping?"

Bel walked over to the wallet and fished the picture out. He took one look at it before tossing six knives at Lussuria. Lussuria was only able to dodge two. Bel smirked. "Ushishishi. Thanks for the picture, Lussuria," he said, pocketing the picture.

Mammon sighed. "Now I need _more_ money to pay for the therapy I'll need since seeing that picture in your wallet."

"VOOI! Stop talking!"

"I'm going to kill everyone of you pieces of shit if you don't SHUT UP you mother fuckers!"

The pieces of shit shut up. Xanxus was meat deprived by this point, and no one wanted to deal with him when he was _this_ far gone.

"Ushishishi. Was your steak not pink enough this morning?"

...then again, Squalo would be the one who would have to deal with him when they got back to the mansion. And no one could pass up an opportunity like this to rile them _both_ up.

A loud sound of a gun being fired echoed through the forest. A second later maniac laughter rang out.

"Missed!"

"You piece of _shit!_"

Mammon sighed. It was going to be a _long_ walk to the reunion.

[][][][][][]

Tsuna had been looking forward to his high school reunion ever since he'd received his letter the month previous. He was very curious to see what had become of some of the people he'd known, and wondered if they were as successful in their careers as he was in his.

...not that any of his classmates had become the most feared mafia boss in the world, but he had to give them credit. Since the majority of his guardians, excluding Mukuro, were going to be at the reunion, he didn't see why Reborn was worried about him. He could take care of himself! He was the Tenth boss of the Vongola! He was strong, courageous, and graceful-

On his way down the stairs he missed a step, and he fell, hitting each step as he went down-

"Ow!" -hit- "Ow" -hit- "Ooh!" -hit- "OW!" -hit- "OOWW" -hit- "Dear." -hit- "God." -hit- "Why." -hit- "Are." -hit- "There." -hit- "So." -hit- "Many." -hit- "Steps."- hit- "OOOOW!"

CRASH!

So...maybe he wasn't graceful.

Groaning, he stoop up and began brushing the imaginary dirt from his pants. _I need to pay attention to where I am walking. _"That hurt..."

"Well, one would assume that after falling down fifteen stairs one would be in pain."

Tsuna looked up to see a young looking man with green hair and green eyes staring at him. _Isn't that...?_ Tsuna blinked at him. "Are you...Mukuro's apprentice?"

The man blinked at him. "..."

Tsuna smiled slightly. "Uh- what was your name again?"

"...Fran."

Giving him an actual smile, Tsuna motioned towards him. "You're an illusionist, right? What are you doing around here?"

Fran put his hands behind his back and began to rock back and forth. "I'm here to make sure everything goes right."

Tsuna decided to not question him. _If he has been training with Mukuro...never mind._ "Are you on your way to the reunion?"

Fran nodded.

"Why don't you join me? It can get kind of lonely out here."

Fran raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here alone?"

Tsuna laughed. "All of my guardians were busy doing something. Kyoya-san, being him, is somewhere that I don't know about, Chrome is...actually, I don't know where she has been lately... Gokudera and Yamamoto are..." He stopped and flushed a bright red, remembering how he had walked in on his two guardians/friends/OMGlovers! not only an hour ago.

Both of them had been very flushed and apologetic for not informing the boss of their relationship of five years.

"_I-I'm sorry, Tenth! We meant to tell you but-"_

"_With the recent family that has exposed themselves and are bent on killing you, we haven't had the time."_

Tsuna gave out a strained 'heh heeeeh'. _That family didn't come out five years ago. They announced themselves as enemies last month! They could have told me sooner!_

He continued to have mental talks to himself as Mukuro's apprentice stared at him blankly. "Are we still going?"

Tsuna snapped his head up. "Right. Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"It's okay."

They began walking again, not noticing the set of eyes watching their every move.

[][][][][][][][]

Arashi Minamoto was a man who was proud to say he was part of the Akatsu family. He was strong, fast, light on his feet, and was an excellent killer. When he was given a job to do, he did it, regardless of the possible physical harm the job could cause him. That was the reason he was chosen for this particular job: Kill the Vongola boss.

As he watched his target and the green haired man walk down the street, he had to hold back a laugh. The kid (he could barely be called a man) was going to be an easy kill. He didn't know why his superiors had stressed that he keep a distance because his target was very dangerous. _Kid looks like he couldn't hurt a fly._

He followed them as silently as he could, keeping in the shadows. When they reached their destination, the target's high school reunion, he spotted a security guard and took him out, quickly changing clothes and entering the zoo. He could hear the two talking.

"So, have you seen Chrome lately?"

"Yes, she is helping stage Master's escape from prison," the green-haired man stated in mono-tone.

"Hiiii?"

"Kidding."

There was a relieved sigh. And then the green haired one shrugged his shoulders. "Kidding again."

His target glanced at him before pushing a small tree branch out of the way. He didn't let the branch go, though, staring at his companion. "Are-are you saying...?"

"Is that your group right there?" The kid said, pointing ahead of them.

A large group of people stood a few feet away from them, all of them laughing, talking, and greeting each other. His target nodded. The one by his side cocked his head to the right. "Then we better go."

Arashi nodded to himself. This was his chance; if they got to the group, his job would be a whole lot harder. He took out two blades; the kid with his target was going to have to go, too. That was just how things worked in life. Taking a breath, he lunged forward-

-and was met with a swinging branch to the face as his target let go of the branch and walked forward.

[][][][][][]

As he and Fran began to make their way towards his reunion, Tsuna swore he heard someone yell out in pain. "Did you hear something," he asked Fran.

Fran shook his head. "No..."

Tsuna gave an inner shrug and continued to walk towards the group. A girl with light brown hair was the first to notice him.

"Tsuna!"

He smiled. "Sora-chan!"

He'd had a couple of classes with the girl, and when he'd been failing math (before Reborn and the whole 'WTF I'm a mafia boss' fiasco) she had offered to help study with him. He'd almost said yes (because _really_, she was cute...and good at math, so that was a bonus), and then Reborn had come into his world and he didn't have time to worry about math (he did, however, save her from bullies after he had gained control of his powers). He was more concerned about keeping him and his friends alive from those who constantly were trying to kill them. And after he'd passed the time in his life that he liked to call the 'Pain' period, he'd been whisked away into the future.

That had been a fun part of his life.

And then the whole incident with Shimon-

Well, he just didn't have time for math.

Sora walked up to him, a bright smile donning her face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," he relpied.

Sora reached up and put a stand of hair behind her ear, and then Tsuna saw it. "You're married?"

She giggled. "Yes, last year. He's a great guy; he's a doctor." She turned slightly and pointed to a tall man standing by the drinks table. "His name is Hiro."

Tsuna beamed at her. "I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you! I-" she paused, looking over at Fran. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Who is this, Tsuna?"

Tsuna motioned towards the illusionist. "This is Fran. He's a...uh...he's-"

"A sherpa."

Both of them stared at him. He stared back, his face blank. Eventually he sighed. "I'm going to go and get a cookie," he said in mono-tone before wandering over to the dessert table where he picked up a cookie and began to chew on it slowly.

Sora pointed a finger at him. "How did you meet him?"

"I was introduced from a friend."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Sora grabbed his hand in a tight grip. "I want to introduce you to my husband. Come on!" And she yanked him forward, her eagerness high.

_Ah, that's the Sora I know._

As he was being dragged forward, he felt heard a 'whoosh'ing sound behind him and gasped. Sora had pulled him forward so fast she had created a sound wave!

_This girl is eager!_

Over to his left, a man clutched his leg, gasped, and fell to the ground. Those around him stared. "What did he eat?" One asked.

Another held up a mini sandwich. All of those around the table backed away slowly.

[][][][][][]

Arashi growled in annoyance as his lethal poisoned dart missed his target, instead hitting a man who collapsed a few seconds later. _Damn! _He thought as he loaded another dart. _I'm going to need to be more careful._

[][][][][][][]

"Hiro, this is Tsuna, the one I have been telling you all about."

Hiro looked down at him, making Tsuna strain his neck to look him in the eye. _How tall is this guy?"_H-hi..."

"..."

Sora giggled. "He's tall, I know." She grabbed both of Tsuna's hands. "They have so many games planned for us, tonight! I think they are doing limbo and this American game called Twister and many others! Oh, and they are also doing a dance. Save a dance for me?" She winked and began to drag her husband away. As she left, Tsuna couldn't help but notice that Hiro's gaze never left his body.

_I have a bad feeling about this guy..._

He shook his head. _Tsuna, stop going into Boss Mode. You're not the Decimo at the moment. You're just Tsuna. _

Composing himself, he walked over to the food table, intent on trying to get out of his Boss Mode. He made it two steps before he was pulled (more like yanked) into a hug.

"Well, if it isn't No-Good-Tsuna!"

_Oh great..._

It was Shouichi. The guy who had first given him the name of 'no-good-Tsuna'. _What I wouldn't give to go into Hyper Mode on this guy..._

"Hi, Shouichi. How are you doing?"

Shouichi let go of him, and Tsuna was able to pull back. _Man, he's..._

His constant bully was...round. _He looks like a walking do-nut!_ Shouichi laughed. "I'm doing great! I own my own pastry shop, now!"

"You don't say..."

"Do you eat there as often as your customers do? You sure look like it."

Both men turned to see Fran standing there, one hand behind his back and the other holding a drink. Tsuna stared at him. _What is with this kid? He keeps coming out of nowhere!_

Shouichi glared. "Who are you, kid?"

"No one important."

Tsuna hastily tried to bring the attention away from the illusionist. "S-so you own a pastry shop? What is it called?"

Shouichi brightened. "I call it 'The Pastry Shop'!"

Tsuna swore the Earth stopped moving. "Uh-huh..."

"It's a very good place; a lot of people come in! Even some famous people!"

He looked so happy that Tsuna couldn't help but smile. "I'm happy for you!"

The two continued to talk, unaware of the six pairs of eyes watching them.

[][][][][][][]

Bel prided himself on being an expert assassin. He was quick to kill, good at being stealthy -when he felt like it- and good at manipulation. He was also good at hiding his emotions (not as good as Fran. Never as good as Fran) when he needed to.

"You love him."

"Ushishishi?"

"Don't lie to me, Belphegor."

"Ushishishi."

"Belphegor."

"...yes."

Mammon sighed. "That's an annoyance."

Bel was going to open his mouth to respond when he felt something light tap his shoulder. He turned around and found himself face to face with his 'love'.

"I found an assassin. He's over by the do-nut table."

The elite, magnificant, 'We-Never-Miss-An-Assassin-Even-If-They-Are-As-Good-At-Hiding-As-A-Chameleon-' Varia all looked over at the table and stared.

"VOOI!" Squalo whispered. "How did we miss that?"

Xanxus pressed his gun against his head. "Shit head. You weren't paying attention."

Lussuria giggled. Everyone moved away from him slightly. "We were all just having fun discussion Bel-chan's love-"

Bel stabbed him. "Ushishishi."

Fran sighed. "I need to get back, so get rid of him will you? He's ruining the plans."

"What plans?" Squalo hissed.

"_The _plans." And Fran turned around and left. Mammon poked Bel's head.

"Go after him."

Bel snickered. "Ushishi-"

He was cut off as Xanxus placed his gun to his head. "You piece of trash, do it."

And so Bel frowned and followed Fran out.

[][][][][][][]

Arashi found that blending in as a student made it easier to stalk his target. He was only twenty-five, so he didn't look older then any of them. Quickly, he walked over to to the pastry table and picked up a random sweet. He was about to take a bite of the treat when someone tapped him on the arm.

"VOI. What are you doing here?"

Arashi froze.

Voi. Why did he feel like he had been warned about that saying.

"_His name is Squalo, and he is part of the Varia, the Vongola's Independent Assassination Squad. If he is there, you have failed. And if you have failed, you are dead. Now, get out of my office. It's time for my cookie."_

"VOI! I'm talking to you!"

Arashi tried to move in the opposite direction of the voice. _No, I can't fail. I can't fail. I _can't!

"VOI! You brown-haired freak! Do _not_ ignore me!"

Arashi began breathing again. He didn't have brown hair; his hair was black. He was safe.

The man behind him grunted. "What?"

"VOI! What is your name?"

"Hiro."

As the assassin began to interrogate the 'Hiro' man, Arashi slid away from the table. He was safe.

For now.

[][][][][][][]

"Tenth!"

Tsuna turned, a piece of cake halfway to his mouth. "Oh, Gokudera, Yamamoto! You guys finally made it!"

The two _love-birds_ ran up to him. Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. "Look, we're really sorry about earlier, but we-"

Tsuna held out his hands quickly. "I-it's okay! Really!"

The two gave out a relieved sigh. Yamamoto glanced around at all of the people. "Hey, there's Ken! He used to be on the baseball team with me! He's...well, looks like he doesn't play baseball anymore...Oh, he's married; there's a ring on his finger."

Gokudera looked around the area. "Looks like it is safe here."

Tsuna sighed. "It _is_ safe. It's only a reunion."

Yamamoto grinned. "You can never be too sure, Tsuna."

Tsuna flushed. "You guys are being paranoid! No one is going to try and kill me!" And with that he turned and stormed over to the limbo line. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed him.

As they left, the ground where they had been standing let out a small puff of smoke. A girl walked by the area, took one small intake of air, and passed out.

Those around her stared. "What was she drinking?"

A person held up the yellow fruit punch. Those around the yellow fruit punch backed away from the table slowly.

The manager stared at all of them. "There are a lot of issues with this food, tonight, Bill."

Bill nodded his head. "There is. I ordered what you told me to order, sir..."

"Did you make sure the food wasn't out of date before you put it on the tables?"

"...no..."

"You're fired."

"Aw..."

[][][][][][][]

"Ushishishi."

"Why are you following me?"

"Ushishishi."

"You're being annoying."

"Ushishishi."

"..."

"Ushishi-"

"What is it you want?"

Bel 'hmm'ed. Then, his grin turned wide. It was almost an excited grin. Fran felt an overwhelming sense of doom come over him.

"Kiss the Prince."

Fran blinked, and he placed the chair he'd been moving on the ground. _Huh..._? "Senpai-"

"That is what the Prince wants. So give it to the Prince."

Fran sighed. He needed to get everything set up. It was vital to the plan. His Master would never forgive him if the plan went wrong. Bel following him was making the thought of failing appear more often. _Chrome should have been the one doing this. My feelings for him are overcoming my senses..._

For Fran had a very big crush on his psychopathic senpai. It had started the day that Bel had saved him from a poison dart by sucking the poisoned blood out of his body. For some odd reason, Fran had found that very romantic. A little crazy, but romantic at the same time.

He glanced over at the chair he'd moved, biting his lip. Oh well, he could give in just this once. "Fine."

Leaning up, he placed a quick kiss on his senpai's lips. "There, happy?"

Bel smirked. "Very," he stated as he leaned in again.

Fran had no idea what hit him.

[][][][][]

With a sigh, Squalo ran a hand through his hair. "VOI! Idiot frog! He wasn't an assassin!"

Lussuria sat down. "You know, it's a wonder that the little Vongola boss hasn't found out that we are here yet-"

"Hey! What's the Varia doing here?"

"Never mind..."

A girl with brown, shoulder length hair ran up to them. Squalo squinted at her. What was her name again? Kyoko or something? "VOI! What do you want?"

The girl cocked her head to the side. "I thought that there were not going to be any guards at this reunion. Tsuna is going to be so disappointed."

Xanxus sat down on a chair, a plate piled high with meat in front of him. "Whatever trash. Hey, shithead," he called, and Squalo, who was growling, turned and glared at him. "Entertain me."

Squalo suddenly blushed. It was such a rare sight that Lussuria took out his camera and snapped a picture. Mammon leaned over and whispered, "If you give me money I'll make copies of that."

"V-VOI! I can't entertain you here!"

"Then over there, in the photobox, trash!" And with that, Xanxus finished his meat and pointed his gun at Squalo's head. "Get to it, trash!"

Growling, Squalo walked over and pulled Xanxus up and dragged him over to the photobox. Lussuria giggled, causing a mass move of the populace in a direction that was away from him. "They won't be back for a while!"

The girl, Kyoko, giggled along with him. "Oh, I _see!_ How long has _this_ been going on?"

"Almost thirteen years!"

"Oh my! That long? It's so _sweet_!"

Mammon sighed. "I need to get out of here," he mumbled, before floating over to the drink table. He was reaching for one when he spotted a man standing by the edge of the table. He looked kind of fishy. Mammon floated towards him. The man was holding something in his hands.

The man was holding a grenade.

Mammon looked over at the photobox; it was shaking, so he grimaced and looked over at Lussuria. He was giggling with Kyoko. He then looked over at Bel, who was, currently, making out with a frog.

He sighed. _Looks like I'm going to need to take care of this myself._

As he approached the suspicious looking man, he heard him mumbling about the fact that he should have used the gun to kill Tsuna.

Oh, that man was a dead man.

[][][][][]

Arashi sighed as another innocent victim went down. "I should have used the gun to kill Tsuna..." He stopped muttering when he felt a shadow (albeit a small one) come over him. He turned to see a floating baby in front of him. _That's interesting..._

He never knew what hit him.

[][][][][][]

He was having a good time. Really, he was, but for some reason, he had an odd feeling that was rising in his gut. _I sense blood-lust..._

He was dancing with Sora, who had pushed him onto the dance floor and forced him to take her hand. _How did this happen?_

_FLASHBACK!...Ooh, look! Cake! -takes off-_

"Hey, Tsuna! Come and dance with me!"

Tsuna, who was half way through a back bend and doing the limbo, fell to the ground. "You've lost," the man in charge of the limbo line said in a bored voice. He couldn't understand why these twenty-year old's wanted to play a childish game like limbo when they could be doing other things, like drinking and making fools of themselves while intoxicated.

Honestly.

Gripping his head, Tsuna looked up into Sora's beaming face. "I uh-"

"Great!"

And he was pulled onto the dance floor.

_FLASHBACK IS DONE -is back with cake-_

_Oh, yeah. That's how..._

He gave out a startled gasp as he was yanked down as Sora did an impromptu dip, forcing him to bend down to keep a grip on her. He felt an evil glare on his back and gulped. He was having a bad feeling. The bad feeling intensified as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and found himself looking up into the murderous gaze of Sora's husband.

"Uh, hi?"

Hiro's glare intensified. "I'd like my wife back, please."

Sora giggled. "Honey, we're just dancing."

She suddenly let out a yelp as Hiro yanked her away from Tsuna. "Hiro!"

"Get away from him, Sora. He's bad."

Sora gave Tsuna a good look over. "Um... I don't think-"

Tsuna laughed. "Look, I think you have the wrong idea-"

Hiro punched him.

Sora's husband punched him.

And it _hurt_.

Everything happened so fast that Tsuna didn't have time to register everything: Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared next to him and their box weapons had been activated; the Varia, excluding Belphegor (_when did they appear get here?), _appeared by his side, _their_ box weapons activated, and Hibari (_what the HELL?) w_as gripping him in a tight grip and had his cloud tonfas out, guarding them from any further attacks.

They only thing that Tsuna was able to say coherently was, "Hiii?"

Hibari glared at Hiro. "You do that again and I'll bite you to death."

Gokudera was growling at him. "You hurt the Tenth, so you will pay."

Yamamoto brought out his sword. "The Vongola boss is nice, so your punishment might not be as bad as it should be."

The crowd of people decided to start screaming.

"OMIGOD! The _Vongola!_"

"The most terrifying mafia family ever?"

"No-Good-Tsuna is the _boss?"_

"Oh my! I beat you up in school!"

Tsuna stared at the man. "Ew, I know you!" A little inner part of him tapped his head.

_'Dear, you know everyone here. It's your reunion.'_

_Oh yeah..._ He was pulled back into the real world when a girl screamed.

"OMFG! I WANT HIS AUTOGRAPH!"

Everyone turned to stare at the girl who had shouted that. She shrugged. "He saved me once, from some other evil Mafia gang." Her eyes turned into stars. Tsuna felt an overwhelming sense of doom. "Will you marry me?"

_Uh..._

He was about to answer when his lips were covered by another person's lips. Tsuna frowned, trying to figure this out: there were three people surrounding him at the moment. Gokudera and Yamamoto were lovers so they wouldn't be kissing him... That only left-

_HIIIIIIIII!_

Hibari!

Hibari was kissing him!

_Hibari _was kissing him!

Hibari was _kissing_ him!

Hibari was kissing _him!_

HIS LIFE WAS NOW OFFICIALLY AWESOME!

_I can die happy!_

Hibari pulled away and glared at the girl. "Leave herbivore!"

The girl dropped her cup and ran from the area, crying. Hibari let Tsuna go and faced Hiro again. "You're still here?"

Hrio glared at Hibari. "Make me leave, emo."

Tsuna gripped Hibari's jacket tightly. "Hibari-san! Don't hurt him!"

Hibari's face didn't show that he'd heard his Semi-When-I-Feel-Like-Actually-Being-A-Part-Of-The-Family-Boss speak. "I will."

Tsuna activated his Dying-Will mode and tightened his grip on Hibari as his Cloud Guardian leapt forward. He was about to pull his guardian back when the wind picked up; the wind circled around them, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look up at the sky, which had turned black. _Well, that's insteresting._

There was a swirling cloud vortex above them. It was slowly growing in size, and the wind was picking up speed. Tsuna stared up at the vortex; there was something falling from the sky. The people around him seemed to notice that too:

"Ohmigod! Someone is falling!"

"He's going to die!"

"This would make an awesome movie scene!"

"You're weird!"

"I know!"

"But he's going to get hurt!"

"You're hurting my ears at the level you're yelling at!"

"Shut up!"

The figure falling was growing closer and closer; Tsuna could already hear the bones crunching.

The person, whose hair resembled a pineapple, fell and crashed onto the sandwich table. Everyone within the vicinity winced.

The person, who _didn't_ die by-the-way, stood up on wobbly feet.

It was Mukuro.

_Huh...?_

Mukuro looked around and yelled, "Little one! You didn't have the table set up!"

Fran surfaced from the corner he was in for a minute. "Whoops," he said, before he was pulled back into a kiss by Bel.

Tsuna stared at the illusionist. "What are you doing here?"

Hibari grabbed Tsuna again. "Leave, now."

Mukuro smirked. "Kufufu. I don't want to. I finally escaped from prison, and now I am free. My little _apprentice_," here he glared over at Fran's direction. Fran was too busy to notice him. "was supposed to have made my landing less painful." He paused, looking around at the people who were frozen in mid-escape. "What's going on here?"

Those involved in the Reunion-From-Hell all looked at each other. "Uh, nothing! Don't mind us!" One called out, inching towards the entrance to the zoo. Mukuro stared at them.

Tsuna was getting angry. All he'd wanted was a normal reunion; not one where his guardians were his 'guardians' but one where they were his friends; not one where there were assassins, but one where he didn't have to constantly look over his back; and most certainly not one where one of his guardian's (who was supposed to be in prison) fell from the sky! Oh, no. He was _not_ happy.

"All I wanted was one reunion. Just one."

Gokudera looked at him, his eyes wide. "Uh, Tenth?"

"Just one. That is all I asked for. Was that too much to want? Because, for once in my life, I was looking forward to being No-Good-Tsuna again. But no. I couldn't get even that!"

Gokudera gulped. "Is he-"

Oh, yes he was. He was going into his Dying Will Mode.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Run."

Those around him bolted.

Too bad for them that they weren't fast enough.

[][][][][]

"I shouldn't have used my X-Burner, I know, but I was pissed!"

He was sitting in his office, talking with Hibari.

Well, talking_ to_ Hibari, but- whatever.

"They deserved it," he muttered, feeling very childlike.

Hibari stared at him, not blinking. Tsuna looked up at him and gave him a sheepish smile. "As for that kiss..."

Hibari stood up and began to leave the room. Tsuna stared at him. "H-hey!"

Hibari walked out of the room.

Sighing, Tsuna sat back down. Oh, well. He needed to get back to work; the Vongola was going to help pay for all of the hospital bills that were going to be coming their way. Tsuna had gone a little overboard with his X-Burner...

But, as he got to work signing all of the paperwork, he couldn't help but smile.

It hadn't been _that_ bad of a reunion after all.

* * *

Well, there is was! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope that you will leave your thoughts in review form. I shall send a premeditated glomp to all those who review:

**GLOMP**

There is your glomp if you review!

Lots of hearts and hugs!

UO


End file.
